


This part that I'm not using, but still wanted to post

by annie_rose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sad, in the future, wicked games universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_rose/pseuds/annie_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is just like a future scene in my other fic wicked games, that I've decided not to use cause it's too ..I'm just not a fan, but I couldn't bring myself to delete so I thought I'd post it, just cause I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This part that I'm not using, but still wanted to post

"They want me to marry. Some big time business owner in New York. I don't even know his name. What kind of life is one considered living if you're unloved."

"You're family loves you."

"It's a different kind of love Sandor, the one I crave."

He took a deep breath and looked away from her, too coward to say it to her instead of the ceiling or the lamp on their bedside, maybe if he didn't see the look on her face when he said it. He could still breathe when she would say no. "Maybe you don't have to go, maybe you could stay. With me." She shifted slightly against him "I have someone looking at buying my family land. Gonna go somewhere else. Somewhere cold maybe, but not too cold. Make myself a home. It could be your home too if you wanted it." The words were difficult to say, especially knowing she'd have no choice but to decline. But it was something that he needed to say, something he'd wanted to for a long time. 

"Sometimes, when you talk like that, I close my eyes to the sound of your voice, and I think myself in a fairytale." 

"Then you're still as stupid as you were when you were young." He was angry at her for mocking him when all his hope was pinpointed in those few sentences.

"Love does that to people."

"What?"

"We have the type of love that makes me choose to close my eyes. Love is blind Sandor, but I never knew how much so. I didn't know I'd choose to lose my sight, my hearing and anything else. I'd lose everything and be content with just the thought of you."

He hugged her to him. He couldn't string a sentence that meant as much to him as it would to her so he went with all he could think of at that moment.

"I would live life clouded in ashen skies and burning coals beneath my feet, trees afire only for you, don't think it isn't true. I wouldn't die for you cause dying is too easy, I'd live for you, in this world or any other. And I'd never regret it for a single second." 

He felt her tears on his bare chest, trailing through the hair that grew there. When she looked up her eyes were the bluest he'd ever seen them. Sansa wiped at her tears and rose from where she was tucked under his arm so that she was hovering just above him. Her palms flat against his chest, her breath still shaky from crying- a whisper on his lips. As one last tear rolled down her cheek it fell to his lips and it was then she kissed him. 

Her eyes closed.

For moments there was only that. Only her lips on his, unmoving but pressed so hard, that he wondered if they'd ever separate again, if they'd become one person, melded together by the shapes of their tortured souls. Slowly their lips began to move together. Her bottom lip between his, he gently sucked and licked until her mouth opened, her own tongue tentatively exploring his half charred half chapped lips. When their tongues met somewhere in the middle Sansa sucked in a breath, he opened his eyes and questioned with a look, what he wouldn't break apart from her to say. She gave the slightest of nods and he continued to kiss her slowly, achingly slow, pouring everything he knew and felt for her into the movement of his tongue and lips against hers. 

He shifted so Sansa lay on her back and he was hovering above her. Their lips never parted and as the kiss grew old, Sansa pulled down on his shoulders to bring him closer. She opened her legs so his narrow waist could rest between her thighs. She rocked her hips against his but soon began to cry. Sandor looked down to her and she held either one of his cheeks in her hands, she smiled a heartbreaking smile as tears fell. "They won't let me keep you." She said, her voice cracking. "They won't let me have you." She began to sob against him, he moved from above her and sat against the headboard pulling her into his lap. She clawed at his chest as the sobs wracked her body, and he rocked her from side to side stroking her hair until she fell asleep from exhaustion. Even asleep she would hiccup every now and again, her tears never ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your feedback :) xxx


End file.
